


Fire Emblem Echoes: "I'm Screwed!"

by Author_Pendragon



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Not a Fanfiction yet, Right now its just a description of My Pain, Video Game, Will write Fanfiction Eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Pendragon/pseuds/Author_Pendragon
Summary: I cri since I play Echoes. It be too hard. JK. I get gud quickly and win life.(I play Hard Classic Echoes and try to challenge myself. Ironman, Randomized PMU, and babying Clive of all people)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge:  
> Hard-Classic, Randomized Classes and “Babying”, Ironman.  
> Randomizer:  
> Grey: Mage  
> Tobin: Mercenary  
> Kliff: Armor  
> Faye: Pegasus Knight  
> Atlas: Mage  
> Babying: Clive, Luthier, Valbar, and Atlas  
> Benching: Forsyth, Zeke, Est, and Kamui

**Ram Village:** We get some nice dialogue and get into our first battle, also known as the legend of God-Grandpa. That battle was pitifully easy, although Mycen critting all but one of the attacks he didn't miss (one against a generic soldier, SEVEN against Slayde) is some nice foreshadowing of my ridiculous RNG experience on this run

 **Ram Woods:** We get our units, and the desperate quest to reclaim Jerusalem I mean Zofia begins. We got some… Interesting level ups to say the least. Tobin grew two levels. Twice in Speed. Once in both HP and Luck. Faye got Res, Luck, Skill, Def and HP, a fairly good level up. Kliff got Atk, Skill, and HP. Alm got a level up in everything but Atk, HP, and Res. Those are still some WEIRD level ups.

 **Fleecer’s Forest** : Some more weird level ups. Kliff managed to get to LVL 5 with a speed of 2. Faye got ANOTHER Res level up (I have strange experience with Faye’s Res honestly. She’s gotten it to 15 before.) as well as some Atk and Def. Tobin still manages to grow in speed every level, but getting NO Def or Atk (This is going to be a huge problem later). Lukas is getting Atk level ups only. (Actually, looking back, he must have gotten HP somewhere. I must have written that down wrong) Grey got everything but Atk and Res (My characters have some RNG weirdness)

 **Thief’s Shrine** : Got myself the sacred weapon: IRONSWORD. Gave it to Faye, as she’s probably my favorite villager. The boss fight was actually pretty intense. I almost lost Tobin, who up to now was one of my best villagers. He took a nasty crit from the archer and ended the turn with 2 HP. I’m kind of ashamed to say that I did some grinding, getting my villagers to LVL 10 before promoting. Along the way, Tobin managed to keep his insane speed up, becoming as fast as a base DF (Still barely getting Atk and Def, both of them rose when he promoted). Grey keeps on getting Kliff’s level ups (SO MUCH SPEED AND DEFENSE), While Kliff gets Grey’s (Broken Attack). Which sucks when he can’t double the LVL 3 Brigands. Faye gets +5 Spd when promoting to Peg. Grey gets no promotion gains in stats other than HP. Kliff doesn’t get any promotion gains. I decided to challenge myself MORE, so Tobin is a Cav instead of a Merc. Silque got a plus 7, a plus 6, and a plus 5, all in a row!

 **Ram Valley:** Decided to try to level Kliff and Grey up some more. Lukas has ended up mostly forgotten, since his defence as a LVL 7 Soldier is actually worse than that of everybody but Silque and Tobin. At least he has an Atk of 12, which is very good, he’s still going to lose most of that advantage soon. I’ve also mostly forgotten about Alm, but the Iron sword means that he still does good damage.

 **Southern Outpost** : Grey kills stuff. Tobin tries and fails. Kliff almosts dies trying to catch up to Lukas. His defense is still very meh, especially for Kliff. Silque gets another plus 7 Level up, which is pretty amazing. Tobin almost dies again, but Silque saves him. Faye is literally Palla but better. Alm gets a Lightning Sword. I usually use Clair, but since I have Faye, I’m going to try not to baby her like I usually do.

 **Southern Zofia 1** : My Tobin has a deathwish. 2 Crits and he has 4 HP left from a few engagements that he should survive. Grey is REALLY good. Alm decided he was going to be Ryoma and dodged 3 attacks in a row. Lukas got 2 Atk level ups, bringing his Atk to 14. His defense is finally decent, at 8. Tobin has 6 Def and 9 Attack. Pretty terrible to be honest. At least Kliff is a god now.

 **Southern Zofia 2:** This map is really freaking easy. Good place to get Tobin some kills, right? Wrong. I had to use the turnwheel to redo a few battles to make sure he got the kills. Otherwise he would have died. Should I keep a Tobin almost death count?

 **Deliverance Hideout** : I did some exploring, Tobin finally gave up on suicide, and Clair decided to go at it instead. Not actually RIP Clair, but it took a lucky dodge to survive. I NEED +10 Luck. Celica, support with these people! Grey is stealing kills from everybody. Not that it matters, since he’s really close to getting Sagittae, which will prove very useful later on. I promote Lukas to gain a lot of Def and 1 point of Atk. Kliff I keep as a soldier since all he would gain is HP. Tobin is only level 7, and he still has awful Def and Atk. I get him some more levels and promote. Clive is supposed to be my baby, and he beats Tobin at Def and Atk at least, but his other stats are pathetic. I get him some more levels in preparation for Desaix. Grey finally gets Sagittae from killing a really big terror with a club. I’ve only seen those guys in the Royal Vault of Death-Step. Faye is my tankiest character somehow, with a Def of 17. Get gud Armor Scrubs. Python is going to need some babying too, so I send him through the Zombie Slaying Gauntlet. Forsyth is benched, even though he’s my favorite Armor (other than Kliff). I get a rusted shield (Steel Shield, for those who are curious)

 **Zofia Gate:** Oh man, the hardest battle of Act 1 begins (And one of the harder ones in general). The fight could be soloed by Kliff if I felt like it, but I want the Shiny Dragon Scale shield from the Ditto of Desaix. I warp Kliff into the right tower to kill. Faye assists him, since he can’t one round one of the enemies there (The Soldiers? I don't remember honestly). Silque then warps Grey up there too so that he can one round the Cavs. I wait a turn so that Silque can eat a mid-battle snack before warping Alm in there too. I bait out some of the cavs, but not Slayde. To deal with the Cav brigade, Grey killed one with big hurty lightning, Alm went to the spot right in front of where the dead Cav was and ALMOST killed Slayde with big hurty lightning. I trade Kliff’s Iron Lance with a Steel lance to kill the remaining Cavs, then Kliff stood in front of Alm. My entire army advanced forwards towards Desaix. I blasted the Arcanist with a Sagittae to the face to avoid a counter attack that I would normally sustain if I used one of my other Spells. I warped Kliff to the door of the “Throne room” and gave him a Leather Shield. I damaged Slayde with Faye to keep him from attacking somebody. The Knight was just sitting there, bored. I started hitting Desaix with some ranged attacks before he ran away onto the heal tile. I then got a Sagicrit and that was the end of Desaix. I don’t remember what I did to the armor. I think I killed him with Clive for some EXP. I got the shiny dragon shield, which apparently is free food for Silque, AKA Mila’s Demigod.


	2. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do Celica

**Novis Priory:**

I get my new team of Spell Caster Emblem, and see some magic shrines. I give them all to Genny since I’m an old school Shepard.

**Novis Graveyard:**

Apparently the pathway between the Church and the Town is filled with zombies. No idea how we get food to the priory, since none of the members of Celica’s squad have left it, and Nomah couldn't find his way back to the Priory if he went to get the food. I guess we have some magic trader with Fates level teleportation. Celica gets her free trial later. Anyway, onto the combat. Genny kills stuff and Nostanks. Celica puts in some work.

**Novis Port:**

I pay a drunk guy with a dagger that I’m going to take back eventually. And a lot of Holy  Water Liquor. No idea how it’s legal for a kid to just pick up any alcohol they see. Wait, Celica and Alm are both thieves, stealing everything they see. Why are they not in the brigand class?

**Novis Graveyard:**

Saber gets some kills. Genny heals him

**Zofia Seaway 1:**

Saber blocks some people, since he has decent Def compared to the rest of my team. Genny gets Atk every level (I’ve capped it before on a normal playthrough actually). Celica pokes with fireballs.

**Zofia Seaway 2:**

Saber runs up while Celica gets ready to kill the entire left part of the map. Celica succeeds (She’s my favorite lord for a reason, being the best magic user in the game by far, while Alm is simply above average). Saber kills the Merc and the Boss with some first aid from his Sheep Loli Waifu. (Not really, unlike many people, I don’t think Genny and Saber marry. Strangely enough, I think Genny and Est makes more sense, I can explain if someone asks). That’s beside the point. Boey is still bad even after getting a perfect level up, and Mae is still good after getting a level up of only Speed.

**Pirate Throne:**

I send Leather Shield Genny to the left, while Saber goes up. Saber almost dies, but Celica and a timely Physic prove useful (Genny was getting a lot of EXP from healing the team. Once Celica gets recover, they are going to be able to farm EXP like nobody’s business). I almost lose Leon since while Genny hits two Nosferatu attacks against the enemy archer on the first try, Boey can’t hit a single fire out of the three chances I give him. I have to reset a few turns to that Mae is close enough to finish him. Celica kills the boss with her signature fire. I’m not going to use Kamui, since my challenge banned him. But I get swords for my team :)

**Zofia Seaway 3:**

I farm EXP. This battle is really easy. Just send in Saber, Genny, and Celica to wall the zombies and it’s a complete pushover. The first time I played Echoes I had trouble, but that was mostly since I wasn’t letting Genny murder everything like I do now. Celica gets Seraphim at last. Valbar NEEDS EXP now if I’m going to use him like my challenge forces me to, because we’re going to enter Desert Hell. At least he is going to be useful in the map with the murderous. family of Mr. Wolfe Archer.

**BEAST HUNT:**

Genny Invoke spams. The Necrodragons don’t attack me. Seraphim makes short work of Mama and Papa Necrodragon.

**Seabound Shrine** :

I kill stuff. I get some kills for the units who need it. I use one Skill Shrine on Saber, who was growing well in everything but that stat. The other shrine goes to Valbar. I use the Res shrine on Celica, while the EXP shrine goes to Saber to give him a head start of level 13 before promotion. I get the sword and promote Saber. Nobody else needs a promotion, although Leon could get one if he wanted.

**Zofia Seaway 4:**

This is a Valbar Solo, so it takes a while. Genny and Celica get a lot of EXP though.

**Zofia Seaway 5:**

This is a Valbar Solo since he totally doesn’t get one shot. Okay, in all reality this is Genny murdering everyone in her way. Saber and Celica get some kills too. (I won’t really use any of the other mages since honestly, Genny does better. She has better Attack, Movement Speed, and Versatility. Plus Seraphim is one of the better spells on Celica’s route, even if it is less useful during the desert maps. But unlike the other mages, she can use Physic to gain EXP without participating in combat. Celica gets decent EXP gains from Recovering her every turn.) Genny gets Atk every level up except for her near perfect level up (everything but Atk).

**Zofia Harbor** :

Free money from all the Coral Fragments. Not that it’s useful now.

**Zofia Castle** :

BAD CONRAD! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO STEAL MY KILLS! Saber makes sure my wishes come true. Conrad only gets one kill from a crit.


	3. Act 3: AKA Celica's March in Purgatory

**Northern Zofia:**

In an attempt to get Tobin up to speed, I give Tobin the Ridersbane. I give Python the kills against the Witches. Grey is overleveled, so I actually defeat the Boss with an Armorcrush from Clive. Clive is getting some MUCH needed EXP

**Zofia Forest:**

I gave Faye the Dracoshield and sent her off to kill the Arcanists. That was won very quickly, although Clive took some Turnwheel Manipulation to get a kill.

**Forest Crossroads:**

Tobin uses the Ridersbane to great effect :) Berkut never stood a chance. He is a LVL 3 Paladin promoted at LVL 11. Clive has slightly better Attack and Def as a LVL 12 Cav. Python nearly dies since he crits and gets attacked by two enemies.

**Forest Village:**

I get Luthier, my other baby. He actually has really high growths, although they have a poor distribution. He has too much Skill, which doesn’t matter with the fixed hit rate of magic attacks. I think I forged a Silver Bow if I remember correctly.

**One encounter later:**

Forsyth is dead. Yay. But Clive is getting some EXP.

**Desaix’s Fortress:**

I send Kliff onto a healtile to Tank. He nearly dies. Luckily Faye is able to save him since she’s tankier somehow. Luthier snipes from behind by  not so impenetrable wall. Unfortunately, Mathilda gets Crit 3 times in a row by Archers. I do not get Mathilda. I Turnwheel and replay the battle a little more aggressive and end up barely saving her. I won’t use her, but it’s nice to get the extra deployment tile.

**One month later:**

I get 6 gold marks. I get myself a Rhomphaia, A Silver Lance (named Cheese), and a Killer Bow. I also end up getting more EXP to Luthier against some Cantors.

**Zofia Forest 2:**

Clive Cheese > Pegasus Cheese. Alm is falling off, and I try to get him some extra levels. Clive and Luthier put in lots of effort.

**Sylvan Shrine** :

This was also boring. I promote Gray, Clive, and Luthier (After using the EXP shrines). Clive was level 15, I’m praying for him to turn out better than Tobin. Alm did stuff I guess. Still a little tired of how tedious it is to use him. On the bright side, Silque is now a Dread Fighter Whisperer.

**One more battle later since I went to get the Blessed Lance:**

Clive gets PATHETIC level ups, which completely nulls all the extra EXP he should be getting from being LVL 1 compared to LVL 7.

**Forest Northside:**

Python solo since he needs it. Clive does stuff. Silque warps people to random places just to use up HP so that Luthier and Grey can get heal EXP.

**Sluice Gate:**

Python, Tobin, Clive, and Faye take out as many Arcanists as they can early on while my army advances. I warp Kliff to kill Tatarrah quickly, but it takes Luthier using Sagittae to finish him.

**Zofian Coast:**

Valbar and Saber tank. I just summed this up in one sentence, deal with it.

**Mountain Graveyard the 1st:**

I try to train Palla, since I almost never use her.

**Mountain Village** :

Forged Steel Sword and Atlas.

**Mountain Graveyard the 2nd:**

I try to train Atlas, since I ALWAYS use him.

**ARCHER HELL** :

This fight is a complete horror story on Hard Mode. Desert Map to limit everybody but fliers? Check! Archers to completely one round said Fliers? Check! Thank goodness for the Steel Shield. Defensive is one of the most useful skills ever. I get +10 Def to bait out some archers. Leon kills said Archers. Valbar is surprisingly useful too, since I can shove him all over the place (Probably one of the last times I will use Boey). I cheesed the challenge a little by making Kamui into a shove bot, but I think I’ll allow it. Celica snipes with Thunder, while my Shove bots make sure she doesn’t stay in harm’s way for too long. Palla kills Wolff. “ARROWS ARE USELESS AGAINST A TRUE ARCHAEAN!”

**Sonya’s Witch Almost Hell:**

I think I field Celica, Genny, and my Fliers. Celica and the Fliers are there for moral support. Genny ends the encounter almost dead and I regret my decisions… then I turnwheel and ends with max health. *Shrugs*

**Grieth’s Not Hell:**

I take out the enemies on either side of the map carefully with precision and caution (As in you can’t imagine how). I then sent Atlas with the Rion Shield onto the doorway of the center chamber. Defensive and Physic let him tank everything, including Grieth for a couple battles. He then Kills Grieth… and the Cantor. He ended at level 20 with no grinding.

**Seabound Shrine:**

I promote Leon and Atlas. Mage Atlas. *Shrugs*

**Valley Approach:**

I realized that My challenge banned Jesse, not Est. Let’s get her some quick levels. *Fails Miserably* Yeah, she gets screwed no matter what she does. +10 Def Palla takes a Shadow Sword like a professional sword eater.

**Dragon Shrine** :

I promote several of my characters, including Saber to DF, Palla to Falcon, and Genny to Saint. I grind a little to try to bring Leon up to speed. I think I forged myself a Killer Bow for him. Est uses the Rion Shield, which is one of the best non-weapon items due to its increase to both Attack and Def. Defensive brings her bulk up to a reasonable amount.

**Temple of Mila:** This battle is MUCH harder on Hard Classic. I take out the Sniper and Cantor with Leon, but there is no good way to deal with the other enemies. I ended up having Saber tank the Arcanists and Snipers, although he comes close to death. I then go on a dangerous rush to kill all enemies in sight. This fight is normally fine, since the Whitewings are strong units that can take out almost the entire map if trained correctly, but since the enemies have effective weaponry and I can’t afford a unit loss, this fight is a monster without proper preparation.


End file.
